Fanon:Miasto robotów/Rozdział 8
Rozdział 8: Uśmiech Od tamtej rozmowy minęło kilka dni. Jade trenowała jeszcze ciężej, by na zawodach wypaść jak najlepiej, natomiast pan Sands obserwował jej postępy krytycznym okiem. Paradoksalnie, choć wydawało się, że odtąd cała ich relacja się ułoży, hrabia wymagał od dziewczyny jeszcze więcej i nic nie wydawało się robić na nim wrażenia. Jade jednak nie zniechęcała się. Biła rekordy jeden za drugim, wreszcie Robert i sam Sands wręczyli jej te upragnione medale, ale mężczyzna ani razu nie powiedział jej nic, co wskazywałoby na jego zadowolenie z jej wyników. Z tego powodu Jade sama nie wiedziała, co ma myśleć. Na szczęście poza tym wszystko wydawało się iść dobrą drogą. Podczas odwiedzin w Pine Hill Mansion Jade odbywała z Sandsem długie rozmowy, wspólnie pili herbatę i nic nie przypominało już stresujących wydarzeń sprzed paru dni. Hrabia wydawał się zaakceptować i przyzwyczaić do jej obecności, dlatego nie pisnęła nawet słowem o jego podejściu do jazdy konnej i pracowała jeszcze ciężej. Tak naprawdę trapiło ją tylko jedno. Jeszcze nigdy nie widziała, by Sands się uśmiechnął. Próbowała rozgryźć tę zagadkę różnymi sposobami, ale nic mądrego nie przychodziło jej do głowy. Dlatego chociaż nie straciła swojej pogody ducha, na jej wesołości jawiło się to niczym wielka czarna plama. – Wydajesz się być przybita, Jade – stwierdził Snabb, gdy dziewczyna odwiedziła go w sklepie. – Czy coś się trapi? – Co? Nie, coś ty! – zachichotała. – Co u ciebie słychać? – Wyraźnie widzę, że masz jakiś kłopot. Najwyraźniej robot nie dał się oszukać tak łatwo. Jade westchnęła. No tak, przecież sama mówiła, że androidy myślą i czują jak ludzie, więc dlaczego miałyby być niedomyślne… Chyba nie miała wyboru. – Znowu martwię się o pana Sandsa – przyznała niechętnie. – Znowu? Czy coś się stało? – spytał zaniepokojony Snabb. – Słyszałem, że wszystko się układa. – Owszem, chyba się nieco zaprzyjaźniliśmy. Cóż, nadal jest nieco surowy, jeśli chodzi o jazdę konną, ale tak chyba musi być, skoro spoczywa na mnie odpowiedzialność reprezentowania regionu – odparła słabo. – Więc o co chodzi? – Pan Sands… – zaczęła, nie wiedząc, jak powinna to określić. – Chciałabym zobaczyć jego uśmiech. Snabb popatrzył na nią dziwnie i zaraz pożałowała tych słów. – Dobra, tego nie było. Wiem, jestem głupia – obróciła się na pięcie, ale on ją zatrzymał. – Wręcz przeciwnie, Jade. My, roboty, mieszkamy tu od tylu lat i też nigdy nie widzieliśmy, by kierownik się uśmiechał – zauważył android. – No więc? – Tylko że nikomu z nas nie udało się zbliżyć do niego tak, jak tobie. Więc jeśli ktokolwiek ma szanse wywołać uśmiech na jego twarzy, to tylko ty. – Ale jak?! – wybuchła Jade. – Myślałam, że kiedy już się dogadamy, wszystko będzie pięknie, a tymczasem pan Sands ani razu mnie nie pochwalił, ani razu nie powiedział, że jest ze mnie dumny! I mimo to zabiera mnie na te głupie zawody?! To nie ma sensu! – Jade… Najwyraźniej Snabb nie do końca wiedział, jak ma radzić sobie z gwałtownymi wybuchami emocji, mimo to spróbował uspokoić dziewczynę. – Nie znam się na ludzkiej psychologii, ale skoro do tej pory kierownik był całkiem sam i nie jest przyzwyczajony do takiej życzliwości jak twoja… może po prostu boi się rozczarowania i dlatego nie zachowuje się dokładnie tak, jak byś chciała? Jade spojrzała na niego ze zmartwioną miną, ale zaraz na jej twarzy odmalowało się zrozumienie. – Umm, czy to ma sens? – zapytał niepewnie robot. – Masz zrobić doktorat z psychologii – wypaliła nagle Jade. – Co? – zamrugał zaskoczony. – Jesteś cholernym geniuszem. – Aha… Nawet nie próbował jej zatrzymywać, gdy po tych słowach zerwała się i ruszyła biegiem w stronę domu, który obecnie zajmowała na Pine Hill. Któż zrozumie ludzi? *** Niedługo potem nadszedł wreszcie dzień upragnionych od tak dawna zawodów. Pokaz Koni Dietricha. Jade stanęła przed lustrem, wpatrując się krytycznie w swoje odbicie. – Dobra, dziś jest ten dzień. Dziś wreszcie mi się uda – mruczała do siebie. Ubrała się w najlepszy strój jeździecki, jaki tylko zdołała zdobyć w Dolinie. Połyskujący czarny kask, idealna kamizelka i bryczesy, najwyższej jakości buty. Także czekający na zewnątrz Skydancer został zaopatrzony w możliwie najznakomitsze siodło i ogłowie. Wszystko było gotowe, nie licząc psychicznych przygotowań Jade. – A jeśli mi się uda, może się uśmiechnie… Kiedy jednak usłyszała zza drzwi donośne rżenie swego wierzchowca, wiedziała już, że nie ma więcej czasu na rozmyślania. Zawody nie będą czekać. Trzeba ruszać i bez względu na wszystko dać z siebie maksimum. – Trzymaj za mnie kciuki – wycelowała palec we własne odbicie, po czym szybko wybiegła z domu. Dosiadła Skydancera i co tchu pogalopowali do Pine Hill Mansion. Pan Sands już tam czekał z samochodem, przyczepą i robotami. – Wreszcie jesteś – stwierdził obojętnym tonem. – Już myślałem, że zrezygnowałaś. – Ja nigdy nie rezygnuję! – zapewniła gorliwie Jade. – Powinien pan już to wiedzieć. – Istotnie – hrabia skinął na stojącego obok Andy’ego. – Siadaj za kierownicą, będziesz prowadzić. A ty – wskazał Roberta – zapakuj konia do przyczepy. – Oczywiście. Androidy posłusznie wykonały polecenie, na co oczy Jade zrobiły się zupełnie okrągłe. – Andy jedzie z nami? – Taka jest jego praca, jako jedyny umie prowadzić – wyjaśnił Sands. Z jakiegoś powodu wydawał się unikać określania konkretnych robotów wprost. – Wzięłaś wszystko, co potrzebne? – zwrócił się do Jade. – Nie będziemy zawracać w połowie drogi, jeśli czegoś zapomniałaś. – Niczego nie zapomniałam. Proszę mi zaufać – odparła może nieco zbyt szybko, bo oczy Sandsa na ułamek sekundy zmrużyły się. – Dobrze więc. Zatem jedziemy. Skinął na nią ręką, kierując się do samochodu, ale Jade nie zamierzała odjechać bez pożegnania z pozostałymi robotami. Zbliżyła się do Snabba i Roberta, który już wsadził Skydancera do przyczepy, i obydwu obdarowała mocnym uściskiem. – Powodzenia, Jade. Będziemy trzymać kciuki – zapewnił trener. – Kibicujcie mi z całych sił! – zaśmiała się, by pokryć wzruszenie. – Wrócę z pucharem, zobaczycie! – Nie liczymy na nic innego – dodał Snabb, uśmiechając się ciepło. Usiłując zachować spokój, Jade pomachała im na pożegnanie, po czym szybko wskoczyła do samochodu. Czuła, że gdyby została tam jeszcze klika sekund dłużej, rozpłakałaby się. – Ruszaj – nakazał Andy’emu Sands, a robot posłusznie nacisnął pedał gazu. Pojazd ruszył drogą wśród sosen, a wewnątrz zapadła dziwna cisza przerywana tylko pociągnięciami nosem Jade. Oprócz ogromnej radości z możliwości pojechania na zawody czuła jeszcze wiele sprzecznych ze sobą emocji, których nie rozumiała i nie umiała wytłumaczyć. Nawet gdy patrzyła za okno samochodu na oddalające się Pine Hill, coś ściskało ją w sercu. – Co to za mina? Zdawało mi się, że bardzo ci zależało, by pojechać na te zawody – Sands zerknął na Jade przez boczne lusterko. – Bo zależało. I jestem szczęśliwa, że mogę – odparła mało przekonująco. – Nie wyglądasz na to. – To dlatego, że bardzo się denerwuję. Ale tak samo się cieszę, proszę mi wierzyć! – zapewniła, ponownie pociągnąwszy nosem. Hrabia skinął głową i skupił się na widoku za oknem, najwyraźniej nie zamierzając drążyć tematu. Wtedy odezwał się milczący dotąd Andy. – Jak tam, gotowa na wszystko, Jade? – Chyba tak, ale naprawdę jestem przerażona – przyznała z zażenowanym uśmiechem. – No cóż, sama tego chciałam. – Nerwy są normalne – robot starał się brzmieć pocieszająco. – W końcu to największe zawody skoków na świecie. Ale jestem pewien, że świetnie sobie poradzisz, jesteś doskonale wytrenowana. – Dzięki, Andy. Sands wciąż gapił się w okno, udając zamyślenie, ale Jade odniosła wrażenie, że jej wymiana zdań z robotem wcale mu się nie podoba. Za dużo myśli kłębiło się w jej głowie. Uznała, że najlepszym sposobem na przetrwanie długiej, niespokojnej podróży jest sen, więc przymknęła oczy, usiłując zapomnieć o wszelkich niepokojach. *** – Jade. Jade, wstawaj, dojechaliśmy. – Już?! Zerwała się tak gwałtownie, że budzący ją Andy sam podskoczył. – Jade? Jesteśmy na miejscu. Pośpiesz się, do pierwszej rundy zostało pół godziny – oznajmił. – Pół godziny? Matko… – dziewczyna przeczesała sobie włosy ręką. – Mam wrażenie, że wieki minęły, odkąd zasnęłam. – Dokładnie trzy godziny – sprostował usłużnie robot, lecz spojrzenie, jakie mu posłała, mówiło, że nie tego po nim oczekiwała, więc umilkł. – Tak czy inaczej, musisz się zbierać, bo nie zdążysz na kwalifikacje. – Dobra, już wstaję. Andy ruszył wyprowadzać konia z przyczepy, a Jade posłusznie zaczęła gramolić się z samochodu. Pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobiła po stanięciu na nogi, było rozciągnięcie obolałego ciała. Kilka metrów dalej dojrzała patrzącego w niebo pana Sandsa. Gdy po chwili wahania się zbliżyła, zauważył ją. – Nareszcie wstałaś. Nie byłoby dobrze, gdybyś przespała całe zawody – stwierdził, na co Jade poczuła oblewający ją rumieniec. – Nie ma takiej opcji. Dam z siebie wszystko! – Mam taką nadzieję – zerknął przez ramię na Andy’ego, który prowadził do nich Skydancera. – Weź konia i zrób rozgrzewkę. Niedługo pierwsza runda. – Dobrze – przytaknęła Jade i z jej ust wyrwało się ciche westchnięcie. – Dzięki – powiedziała do robota, po czym wskoczyła na konia i popędziła go kłusem w stronę parkuru, gdzie inni jeźdźcy już się rozgrzewali. Miała nadzieję, że odrobina ćwiczeń ze Skydancerem pomoże jej się uspokoić, ale zamiast tego tylko zdenerwowała się jeszcze bardziej. Wszyscy byli dużo starsi od niej. Mimo uważnego rozglądania się nie zauważyła nikogo zbliżonego do nastoletniego wieku, większość jeźdźców stanowili młodzi dorośli, znalazła też kilku seniorów. Żadnego rówieśnika. Nagle zaczęła wątpić w sens swojego udziału tutaj. Skoro jest najmłodsza z uczestników, nikt nie weźmie jej na poważnie… Sama siebie nie weźmie na poważnie. A już na pewno nie pan Sands. Bez sensu, przecież mógł znaleźć tylu poważniejszych kandydatów, więc dlaczego wybrał akurat ją? Koniec końców i tak nie umiał jej zaufać. – Uczestnicy proszeni są o zajęcie stanowisk. Runda kwalifikacyjna rozpocznie się za pięć minut – głos z megafonu wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Jade westchnęła i posłusznie ustawiła się wraz z resztą jeźdźców. Teraz wszystko się okaże, pomyślała, zaciskając dłonie na lejcach. Skydancer szarpnął głową, więc pogłaskała go uspokajająco. Nie patrzyła na przejazdy rywali. Nie interesowało ją porównywanie ich do siebie, zresztą i tak nie pozwalały jej na to rozbiegane myśli. A kiedy wreszcie zostało wywołane jej imię, nie poczuła nic szczególnego. Zupełnie jakby była inną osobą i patrzyła na to z boku. – Ruszamy – szepnęła do siebie i wjechała na parkur konkursowy. Przejeżdżając tor, nie myślała o niczym, skupiła się tylko na poprawnym przejechaniu wszystkiego i nie pomyleniu kierunków. Wzrok miała wbity między uszy Skydancera. Niektóre z przeszkód, takie jak piramida czy rów z wodą, wyglądały przerażająco, ale starała się o tym nie myśleć. Po prostu daj z siebie wszystko, tak jak obiecałaś. – To była panna Jade Hastings z Pine Hill, a teraz zapraszamy kolejnego uczestnika… Zorientowała się, że już po wszystkim, dopiero gdy sędzia wywołał następnego jeźdźca. Chwilę potem dopadli do niej Andy oraz pan Sands. – Świetna robota, Jade! – pochwalił ją robot. – Na pewno przejdziesz do kolejnej rundy, miałaś bardzo mało błędów! Posłała mu pusty uśmiech. Sands nic nie powiedział, tylko patrzył na kolejne przejazdy. Kilkanaście minut później sędzia ogłosił przez megafon uczestników drugiej rundy i jak się okazało, Jade zakwalifikowała się. Mimo to nie zdołała zdobyć się na jakiś szczególny przypływ radości, nadal nie dotarła do niej świadomość całej sytuacji. Dopiero słowa pana Sandsa sprowadziły ją na ziemię. – Jakoś ci się udało, teraz musisz przejechać jeszcze lepiej. Powiedział to, nadal patrząc na parkur, choć wszyscy już z niego zeszli. Nie posłał jej nawet jednego spojrzenia. Jade poczuła, jak wypełnia ją złość. – Przejadę tak, że wszystkim kapcie spadną – syknęła, wsiadając na Skydancera. Trasa drugiej rundy została nieco utrudniona, ale dzięki większemu skupieniu Jade czuła, że poszło jej nieco lepiej. Tym razem jednak obejrzała niektóre przejazdy przeciwników i ich talenty nieco ją zaniepokoiły. Na szczęście podczas ogłaszania grupy uczestników finału padło jej imię. Podskakując triumfalnie, zerknęła na pana Sandsa. – Dobrze – mruknął mężczyzna pod nosem, jakby zrezygnowany. – Dostałaś się do finału, ale teraz nie będzie już tak prosto. – Prosto? To wcale nie było proste – wzruszyła ramionami Jade. – Tym bardziej. Ale nie denerwuj się, oczekuję od ciebie tylko doskonałości. Popatrzyła na niego zdziwiona, lecz on odwrócił się i zaczął iść w stronę przyczepy. Stojący obok Andy otworzył usta, jednak rozmyślił się i w końcu nic nie powiedział. A kilka minut potem nadszedł finał. Mimo usilnych starań Jade nie udało się powrócić do stanu z pierwszej rundy i całkowicie wyłączyć emocje – serce waliło jej jak młotem, odkąd pierwszy z zawodników wjechał na parkur. Nie pomógł fakt, że przejechał naprawdę wspaniale, podobnie jak następny i kolejny. Ale równocześnie czuła jakąś dziwną pewność siebie, nawet nie wiedząc skąd. Wreszcie padło jej imię. Po raz ostatni zerknęła na pana Sandsa, który skinął znacząco głową. Jade przygryzła wargę. Tylko doskonałości… Nieco nerwowo ścisnęła boki konia i wjechali na parkur. Cały przejazd w głowie kołatały jej słowa hrabiego i o dziwo, pomogło jej to uspokoić zszargane nerwy, a nawet nieco się zrelaksować. Dłonie dziewczyny przestały kurczowo ściskać wodze, a ogromna macka trzymająca jej wnętrzności znikła. Jade pewniej usiadła w siodle i zaufała ruchom Skydancera, który przeskakiwał kolejne przeszkody, jakby nic innego nie robił od urodzenia. Gdy skończyli, Sands podszedł do niej z nieco zaskoczoną miną. Jade zeskoczyła z konia, którym zajął się Andy, a sama zdjęła kask i odetchnęła głęboko. – Jak wypadłam? – To był… dobry przejazd – wykrztusił nieco niechętnie Sands. – Lepszy niż poprzednie. – To świetnie – zachichotała Jade, rozumiejąc, że to był specyficzny sposób hrabiego na udzielenie pochwały. – Niedługo powinni ogłosić wyniki… „Niedługo” w rzeczywistości okazało się kolejną półgodziną, podczas których serce Jade nie przestawało walić jak młotem, ale też nie opuszczał go spokój. Andy niespokojnie kręcił się w pobliżu przyczepy, zaś hrabia spacerował tam i z powrotem, namiętnie o czymś rozmyślając. Tak zresztą wyglądało to u wszystkich uczestników finału. – Jury wyłoniło zwycięzcę – odezwał się wreszcie głos z megafonu. – Panna Jade Hastings z Pine Hill jest proszona na parkur. – Co? – zamyślona Jade podskoczyła na dźwięk swojego imienia. – Jade! Idź na parkur, ty chyba… – szepnął przejęty Andy, ale nie zdołał dokończyć. – Szybko – mruknął Sands, wypychając dziewczynę na środek. Zdezorientowana, posłusznie wystąpiła, rozglądając się niepewnie. – O co chodzi? – mruknęła do siebie, gdy podszedł do niej sędzia, trzymając w ręku puchar. – Serdecznie gratuluję wygranej w Pokazie Koni Dietricha – powiedział, chwytając jej dłoń i potrząsając nią, a oczy Jade powiększyły się do rozmiarów monet. – Jesteś najmłodszą osobą, jakiej kiedykolwiek się to udało. Jury postanowiło nagrodzić właśnie ciebie, ponieważ twoje opanowanie i zgranie z koniem, a także przejazd, były doskonałe. Gratulacje! Rozległy się gromkie brawa i ludzie zaczęli skandować, zaś Jade skupiła się na utrzymaniu niezwykle ciężkiego pucharu w dłoniach. Nie było to łatwe. Co jest. Co się dzieje. Cała sytuacja zdawała się dziać gdzieś poza jej świadomością. Czy ten koleś naprawdę powiedział, że wygrała? Przecież jest najmłodsza, i pan Sands… Właśnie! Pan Sands! Gwałtownie obróciła głowę, usiłując wypatrzeć hrabiego wśród ogromnego zamieszania. Udało się. Sands stał nieopodal przyczepy, tuż obok wiwatującego Andy’ego. Jego spojrzenie było nad wyraz łagodne, a kąciki jego ust uniosły się lekko. Uśmiechał się. Kategoria:Fanon/Opowiadania